A navigation system, which sets a meeting place automatically and quickly, has been available for users who drive their cars to meet each other by communicating with each other using in-car navigation devices installed.
An instance of the foregoing navigation system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Non-Examined Publication No. 2000-88591. This system sets automatically a meeting place for the cars to meet each other in the fastest way taking into account the information such as a cruising speed of each car and traffic jam on the road.
In the foregoing conventional structure, the respective navigation devices, installed in the cars that want to meet each other, measure their own locations, and transmits those data to the master navigation device. The master navigation device then extracts a meeting place, where the cars can meet in the fastest way, taking into account the information such as cruising speeds of the respective cars and traffic jam based on the location of the car having the master navigation device and the locations of the other cars. The master navigation device then transmits the meeting place extracted to all the navigation devices installed in the other cars.
A conventional navigation system has a structure discussed above, so that the cars want to meet each other travel respectively to the meeting place transmitted from the master navigation device, and they can meet each other in a fast manner.
However, the conventional navigation system simply extracts a meeting place to be reached fastest based on the locations of the cars that want to meet each other, so that the meeting place extracted is not always suitable for the cars to meet. For instance, extracting a road having heavy traffic and difficult to park, a place with no parking lot, or a street jammed with cars as a meeting place is not always fit for cars to meet.